


distraction

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: F/F, Gen, Rêveurs, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



The air in this place, the light, are unlike her home.

That is part of why she’s here, and has been for perhaps longer than she should stay in any place, given her circumstances. The passage of time makes the lack of its effects more obvious. 

Still, she appreciates certain things here more than she is used to, since the game ended. Such as the loud, vibrant laughter of the woman who stands behind her. The bravado of hands where they shouldn’t be, given the balcony they stand on.

The pull is that she could never be mistaken for Hinata.


End file.
